


Anything for Creampuffs

by La Rose (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Rose Garden [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack, Humor, M/M, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), all for creampuffs, goddammit rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose
Summary: When Rose said he'd do anything for creampuffs, he meant ANYTHING. But for a high price and quality.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Rose/Fell, Rosella Sans/Uf! Paps, Spicy Roses
Series: Rose Garden [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545934
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Anything for Creampuffs

It may have sounded easy, but to actually get him to do the deed, not only was the price extremely high, but the quality mattered. Otherwise, no deal. 

However, what if, the price was just right. Would he do it? Would he kill his own husband?

The answer… 

Rose looked down at the gasping figure of his beloved sprawled on the ground, taking slow steps forward. As if he, himself, couldn’t believe it. 

Sharp red eyes that used to look at him with adoration and love, were replaced with anger, ire, and exasperation. Rose could only drop to the ground, tears streaming down his face. “I also didn’t think this would happen.” 

Fell took deep breaths despite the amount of blood he already lost. “You’re an idiot.” but he should’ve expected this. After all, his wife would do  _ anything _ for creampuff. Even so, who the fuck paid such a high price with quality enough for Rose to agree. It meant that their creampuffs tasted better than his, and that actually pissed him off. “Fuck.” He coughed out more blood, and got hit with a bout of dizziness that doubled his vision. All so hazy. 

“S-Shorry.  _ Hic.  _ Shorwy hubby.” Rose hiccuped and sniffled, sobbing uglily as he took his husband into his embrace. 

“Goddamnit Rose.” Yet Fell couldn’t muster the energy to stay mad. Again, he should’ve expected this. He signed the marriage certificate and everything. “Just … take good care of our kid. Promise me that.” 

“Mmn. P-Promise.” 

Good. Rose never broke a promise. In this case, it should win over creampuffs … fucking creampuffs. 

What a stupid reason to die from. 

“FEEEeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's canon that Rose will do anything for creampuffs. I want to push that aspect into its extreme because I've seen many times where characters will always hesitate or not do something due to morality and whatnot. But for Rose, as long as its possible for him to do and the right offer is made (quantity and quality) he'll do anything for it. Even the morbid stuff like killing his own family. ANYTHING for creampuffs dammit! :V   
> However, Promise is higher than creampuffs. He won't break promises, even for creampuffs.


End file.
